The increased use of medical insurance in payment for medical services in recent years has led to an attendant increase in labor of processing claims for medical insurance reimburesment, the cost being borne by the public and the medical establishment.
Further, a necessity for deriving statistical data for the use in improving public health, for instituting appropriate medical legislation and for calculation of insurance risks has led to a requirement for gathering statistical data from which informed judgment can be made in instituting improvements in public health, legislation and insurance.